wedding bells
by hyperactivedevil
Summary: Ron and Hermione's big day, also hen and stag party, twins play there usuall pranks will it be a disaster or be alright on the night
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding's can only be chaos.**

Author Notes:

This is my first Fanfic, I just want to say thanks to my Beta – reader StarGazer909, for the brilliant editing job you have done. And R&R. 

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was sitting crossed legged on the floor of the house that she shared with her husband-to be Ron. She was reading her old Transfiguration textbook, and drinking a glass of red wine. She was happily thinking of what would happen at the wedding tomorrow.

"I hope everything will be fine tomorrow. It's my special day and everything has to be perfect," Hermione said to herself, as she poured herself another glass of wine. She decided to take one more look at the guest list. She went upstairs to find the copy of the document. She found it in the drawer, opened it and found the thing that she was looking for all scrunched up.

"How did it get like this? Good thing that it's only a copy," said Hermione, carefully unshrinking the paper so that it was flat again. She went downstairs and made herself comfortable on the floor again and began to read the paper, her finger gliding along as she began reading the names on the list.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley…Ginny and Harry…Mum and Dad. As long as everyone who we know is there, that's fine," Hermione said, as she put the glass on the floor, and put the piece of paper by the side of the glass. She got up and took the wine glass back to the kitchen and put the wine bottle in the bin. She wished that Ron was here, but Ron decided that the night before the wedding they should be traditional and not see each other until the wedding day. She didn't know that Ron knew that muggle tradition. So the decision made, Ron moved back into the Weasley family home, and Hermione stayed in the marital home. She decided she would carry on reading her Transfiguration book. She went back into the living room. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming," she shouted, as she answered the door. "Hello Ginny, Luna, Susan. What are you all doing here?"

"Come on, Hermione let us in. We are here to take you to the hen night, that I your bridesmaid have organized," said Ginny as she walked past Hermione and into the hallway. The others followed her into the living room, as Hermione closed the front door and followed them in. Everyone was sitting down on the comfy, soft leather seats. Hermione looked at them all.

Hermione tried to look excited at the thought of what they had planned, but try as she might she couldn't. Knowing Ginny as she did, it would be chaos. She sighed, knowing she would have to go along with whatever Ginny had planned. _Great, all I had planned to do tonight is to watch T.V and relax, not go to a pub, crawl, get drunk and end up with a hang- over the next day,_ thought Hermione to herself. She turned to Ginny and asked what she had planned.

"So, Gin, where are we going?" asked Hermione, looking at Ginny curiously.

"Well, I thought that we could go for a meal, which I have already booked. It's at the Pacific restaurant, in Hogsmeade. Then go onto a club, what do you think Hermione?"

Hermione thought the meal sounded alright. She nodded, letting Ginny see that she was fine with what she had suggested, but was dreading the thought of going to a club. Before she had a chance to complain, Ginny had dragged her upstairs to her room.

"Right," Ginny said, dragging Hermione up to her wardrobe and she opened it up, pulled all the clothes, aside muttering to herself. Hermione stood there watching, her eyes wide watching as she manhandled her clothes.

"No, No, No. Hermione what are you going to- Yes this is exactly what I was looking for, when did you get this I've never seen you in it," said Ginny pulling out a blue dress, and held it against her. Then she gave it to Hermione to try it on. Hermione held it against her but Ginny noticed that she was blushing. Waiting for her to explain, she sat on the bed.

"Well, Ron bought it me before he proposed; I was saving it for a special occasion. He said he tried to get it the same kind of blue that I wore to the Yule ball, because he said that I looked beautiful in that color," Hermione said, while blushing and looking down at the item of clothing. Ginny was looking at Hermione while she was talking, wishing that she found a guy who would do something romantic for her. She, of course, still liked Harry but she didn't think he would reciprocate her feelings. Who knew that her brother could be so romantic?

"Gin, are you alright? You look a bit sad," Hermione, asked looking at Ginny. Hermione knew of course that she was thinking about Harry. She didn't want to pry so she just left it. She hoped that Ginny would tell Harry how she felt soon. Hermione asked Ginny to leave while she got changed into her clothes. Ready for the night out that Ginny had kindly organized, she got into her dress. She got her shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe; fastened the clasps and went in to the bathroom to try and sort out her hair. She looked into the mirror, as she did this grabbed pieces of her hair and played around with the style. She finally decided to grab her clip and tie in to an elegant up-do and let a few loose curls out to frame her face. She again, looked into the mirror and she put on some make-up; just lip gloss, mascara; eye- shadow and blusher. She preferred the natural look rather than putting layers and layers of make-up on. Deciding that would do, she called Ginny back to say that she was done. They both walked downstairs to find the others.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous. That blue dress really suits you. Who thought my brother had such good taste?" Ginny joked, as she hooked her arm through Hermione's.

"I know. I was just as shocked as you when he gave it to me," Hermione said, as Hermione opened the door to leave with Ginny, Luna and Susan behind her, Hermione stayed back so that she could lock the door behind her. They walked along the path, out through the gate and onto the street. Hermione wondered how long it was going to take to get there. They walked along in silence, all you could hear was the sound of heels clicking along the path.

"Ginny, are we walking all the way?" asked Hermione, slightly worried about the walk to the restaurant, especially as it's in Hogsmeade. Her shoes will hurt if they walked all the way.

"Of course not Hermione, we are going to apparate. Did you think that we were going to walk?" asked Ginny, with a smile on her face. She motioned to turn the corner into the little side street, and carried on walking

"Of course," said Hermione, shivering slightly. She pulled her coat tighter around her body. They carried on walking until they all reached the little side road off the street. They had just walked into and stopped they all gathered around Ginny, who was consulting her watch she turned to look at the others.

"We have at least ten minutes to get there. So it will take us less than that to apparate. What do you want to do?" asked Ginny, while looking at her watch, checking the time. They carried on walking further up the street. All the street lamps were on. They were lighting bits of the street like little sunbeams and reflecting off the car windows.

"Well, there is a little pub in the next street. We can go in there and pass some time away, if that's what everyone wants to do?" said Susan looking around the group.

They all stopped and suddenly Ginny said, "Yeah, we might as well. Come on everyone." They walked to the next street, crossed the road and went to the pub.

They opened the door, the pub was busy but it didn't seem over crowded and it had a warm and friendly feel to it. The barman greeted them warmly.

"Hello, my name is Luke. What can I get you to drink?" said Luke, looking around and greeting the newcomers warmly. He was cleaning the surface of the bar with a clean cloth. Hermione walked to the bar and introduced her and the others. They went and found somewhere comfortable to sit, while Hermione ordered the drinks.

"Right, can I have one Gillywater, a Firewhisky and 2 White wines, please? Thank you," Hermione asked politely, while talking to the friendly barkeeper. They talked about everything from books, schools and friends. It turned out that Luke was at Hogwarts too, but left when Percy Weasley's year left. He told her the amount to pay. She got some money out of her bag and gave it to him; took the drinks and sat down with the others. She handed each of them their drinks and sat down.

"You were quite a long time with the drinks, weren't you?" asked Luna, drinking her Gillywater carefully. Hermione raised her glass, to take a sip of her drink and set it back down again to answer Luna's question.

"Yes, it turns out that he was at Hogwarts when Percy was, but Percy never mentioned him when I was staying at the burrow over the summers," said Hermione, scratching her nose thoughtfully. She took a drink of her wine, wondering why Luke was never mentioned before. Maybe she would question Percy about it when she saw him next. Hermione put it out of her mind and concentrated on having a good time after all it was her hen-night, and she intended on having the best time. She raised her glass, nodded her head while everyone else raised their glasses.

"Right, everyone just have a great time tonight and try not to get too drunk. Yes Ginny I'm looking at you. You're the one that's got bridesmaid duties tomorrow. OK lecture over, cheers everyone!" said Hermione, chuckling and looking at Ginny, who was laughing along. Everyone drank his or her drinks, while talking Luna was quite funny when she had a drink (funnier than usual) she was as usual talking about the latest creature that no-one else has heard of, it was great, Hermione thought she was glad that she came out now and she had a feeling that the best was yet to come. She looked at the others, she couldn't ask for a nicer bunch of people to celebrate her wedding and hen-night with.

"Anyone for any more drinks, because I'm going to the bar?" asked Luna, collecting the glasses to take back to the bar. She listened to the request for the different drinks carefully. She didn't want to bring the wrong drinks back to the table. She got up and went to the bar, re-ordered the drinks and declared a toast.

"Right, everyone stand up with your drinks raised. I want to say something. To Hermione and Ron, have a great time tomorrow you deserved it." Said Luna, feeling a little emotional and proud of her friend, she knew Ron and Hermione were meant to be together since they were at Hogwarts.

"To Hermione and Ron," Hermione, Ginny and Susan said, as they sat down and drank their new drinks. Hermione turned round to look at Ginny, she seemed sad about something. She had a feeling it was about Harry. She put her arm around Ginny. Ginny looked around at Hermione, seeing the worry in her Hazel eyes.

"Gin, you can talk to me you know about anything. If it's about Harry, then well as bridesmaid, you get the first pick of all the gorgeous men and I know that Ron decided Harry as a best man. There you go. You can have your wicked way with him tomorrow," Hermione said, with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She knew she had cheered her up a bit. She didn't want Ginny unhappy when she was so happy.

"Let's go otherwise we will be late for the restaurant and I'm starving," Ginny declared, tummy rumbling as she said it. They set the empty glasses back on the table, said goodbye to the barman and off they went to the next street to apparate. Ginny looked at her watch.

"Is everyone here? Good come on then," said Hermione, as they all apparated at the same time right out side the restaurant.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding bells**

**Author note: **Hello fellow fanfic writters, this is my first fanfic, so be nice laughs. Ok lets get started then, basically this is a Ron/Hermione pairing other pairings include Ginny/Harry and some touching moments from Molly and Arthur. So lets start and don't forget dear readers read and review. Thanks. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: **Basically, nothing is mine except the plot. Restararaunt name and club name and OC mine, everything else characters, situations all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2 Stag night to rival all Stag nights

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were in the garden at the Burrow, lying on the grass basking in the late afternoon sunshine. They were there only temporarily, as Ron was moving back to the marital home with Hermione (once the wedding was over of course), and Harry back to the flat that he was sharing with Seamus and Dean. They were there because of Hermione and Ron's wedding to which Harry was the best man. Ron got up, stretched, and fetched two glasses of lemonade from the table, where there was a tumbler full. He sat back down handed Harry his glass and took a sip of his own. He set it down and laid back. He turned to look at Harry. Harry noticed that Ron looked a little subdued.

"Harry, I'm a little bit worried about tomorrow. Will she even turn up? I've waited so long for this," Ron said looking at Harry nervously. Harry turned to look at Ron and studied him._ Poor bloke I would be worried too; having to say my vows in front of loads of people._

"Ron, don't worry you'll be fine. I know that you're a bit worried anyone would be. Just relax and everything will be fine. I'm your best man and I said so. Ok?" said Harry hoping to cheer him up a bit. He noticed that the gnomes were trying to get back into the holes they had been flung from, but Harry was too distracted by the noise in the kitchen to pay any attention.

"Fred and George, what have I told you about changing the suits different colours? They are that colour for a reason, now go up stairs and change them back," said Molly Weasley giving her son's a piece of her mind. _I thought that when they left Hogwarts, they would be a little bit mature with their magic. Turns out I was wrong,_ thought Molly to herself. Fred and George went upstairs, and reluctantly went to sort out their little problem. They thought that they were a vast improvement on the previous colour. Some obviously didn't share their opinion. They looked in the wardrobe, retrieved the suits hanging up on coat hangers, and proceeded to change them back into the proper colour. Fred looked at George mischievously and gave him a slight smirk.

"Such a shame, I thought Ron would look quite fetching in a bright pink suit. Pity mum caught us. Imagine Hermione's face if she caught sight of Ron in a pink suite," said Fred looking at the suites and then at George. Fred noticed George had a wicked twinkle in his eye that he knew meant he was up to something. George walked over to the drawer and pulled something out; then closed the drawer carefully so it didn't look suspicious.

"I think I've found the ideal prank to pull at the wedding. I've found this," said George, holding a bag of what looked to be like a bag of Dung bombs, and crossing the room to talk to Fred.

"We can use these of as a distraction. Then, we can do something with the cakes, maybe put in some canary-creams or one of our new inventions; they won't even see this coming. What do you think? Any other ideas?" asked George, wondering if his brother had any other cunning ideas up his sleeve. He usually did and George was anxious to hear his plan.

"Yeah, well we can. Maybe when the new husband and wife get up and dance, we can do something so that they keep slipping over and falling on the floor. The cake idea is good though and we could make it explode. We can make the wedding rings shrink; and maybe perform the trip Jinx on everyone," said Fred as they walked down the stairs, and in to the small kitchen. Molly Weasley was preparing sandwiches for everyone. She also put a teapot, some cups; sugar and milk, and carried on preparing the sandwiches

"Your father will be back from the ministry soon. When he gets in, could you call me please? Oh and would tell Harry and Ron to come in?" said Molly placing the plate on the table and taking off her apron and going upstairs. Fred went outside and called in his brother and his friend.

"Oi! You two come on! There are sandwiches here for you. Got to keep your strength up for what we have got planned for you," said Fred, chuckling softly. He looked forward to seeing their faces when they find out. They got up and followed Fred into the small kitchen and sat down at the table. Then, they proceeded to eat the sandwiches from the plate. Ron looked up at Fred and wondered what they had planned for himself and Harry. Growing up with Fred and George, he knew it was going to be absolute uproar. He remembered the last time Fred and George had something 'planned' for him. They managed to make a slight 'change' in his appearance; he ended up with blue hair, pink robes and yellow shoes. He got back at them by making them eat a treacle tart, what they didn't know was it had Doxy droppings in it. He didn't think they had quite forgotten that last prank of his and Ron felt that they would be only too willing to get back at him for that.

"Fred, what did you say that you had 'planned' for me and Harry?" wondered Ron, with a slightly worried look at Harry. Fred, noticing the worried look Ron gave Harry, began to tell them of their plans for: Operation bachelor night.

"Well, we thought - and Harry planned it with us also- that you, dear brother deserve a Stag Night. So that you can enjoy your last night of freedom," Fred said, looking at George, who was nodding enthusiastically.

They waited for his delighted response when Ron said, "What's a Stag night? I've never heard of that before, what do you do?"

Harry turned to Ron to explain what it was. "Basically, it's what Muggle men do when they are about to get married, you go out and have fun with your friends and drink a lot. It's really just an excuse to go out and make menaces of all of us," Harry looked at his watch. "Right then, let's get dressed and go out on the town boys, by the way where are we going first?" said Harry looking at Fred or George. Fred waited before replying.

"Well, we are going to the Three Broomsticks first, then on to a club. It's called the Dancing Dragon; it's very exclusive and very nice. I know the owner; used to go to Hogwarts," said Fred. "Now, come on! We're meeting Seamus, Dean, Neville and Lee at the pub. Get a move on!" They all scrambled upstairs and into their respective bedrooms. Ron went up to his wardrobe and began getting all his clothes out; and laid them on his bed so that he can see them all. He picked each shirt up, with a pair of trousers and held them against him. He decided he needed more help and went to look in his full-length mirror. He finally chose a pair of faded jeans and a simple green T-shirt with trainers. He took one final glance in his mirror, and went to find Harry. He saw him looking beaten sitting on the bedclothes strewn on the floor.

"You know, mum will go mental if she sees the mess in here," said Ron in mock concern, standing in the doorway of Harry's room. Harry looked up at the sound of Ron's voice, waving his arm so that Ron could come in and began to speak.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry. I'll clean it up in a minute. It's just I don't know what to do about Ginny. I like her. It's just that I feel that she doesn't want me; or there's always something - or someone - trying to get in the way when I try to talk to her. I mean, it was hard enough before trying to get dates for the Yule Ball but now it doesn't seem to be getting easier. Sorry. It's meant to be your special day and here I am wallowing in self pity," said Harry throwing Ron an apologetic look, and getting to his feet.

"Could you help me with this? Wow Ron! You look great. If only Hermione could see you now, eh?" said Harry and gave Ron a knowing wink. Ron got to his feet and helped Harry put all his clothes away neatly.

"Don't worry about Ginny, I've got a feeling something will happen at the wedding..." Harry looked slightly suspicious at the sudden twinkle in Ron's eye.

"I mean, what with all the couples and romantic music. There's bound to be some flirting," said Ron, batting his eyelashes at Harry. Finally everything seemed to be in order. They began making their way downstairs and into the living room to wait for Fred and George. Molly and Arthur were spread out on the biggest chair, cuddling each other and touching hands. Ron saw them and gave a look to Harry, indicating that he thought it was gross. Harry thought it was sweet. That two people that had been together for as long, as Molly and Arthur had, could still be so besotted with each other was so lovely. They saw that two people had entered the room and stopped cuddling. Harry could see that Molly had turned the brightest shade of red and Arthur clearing his throat, started making conversation.

"Hello. Harry, Ron. Going out anywhere special tonight?" said Arthur looking at Harry and Ron all dressed up. Ron looked at his dad.

"Yeah! Fred, George and Harry have planned a Stag Night for me to 'celebrate my last night of freedom'. We're going to the pub and then a club. So don't wait up," said Ron, looking at his watch. He sat down and Harry did the same. Fred and George always seemed to take forever to get ready to go out. He wished they would hurry up; he was beginning to become nervous at what they had planned for him. Finally, after about ten minutes, they came downstairs. Ron overcome with relief, decided not to berate them for taking too long, and began to walk out the door. They walked down the path left of their house, suddenly Fred stopped. He crouched down, looking for something. Everyone else began looking at Fred, clearly fearing for his sanity.

Fred looked up, wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, and said, "It's the Portkey I was looking for! Honestly, did you lot think I'd gone mad or something?" George following suite, smacked Fred lightly on the shoulder, as he was crouching, and said.

"I was slightly wondering why you stopped suddenly and started crouching like an idiot. By the way what does the Portkey look like?" asked George walking around in circles.

Fred looked up and said,"It's an old worn out boot. Should be easy to spot as it's hardly something a Muggle would pick up, would it?" They finally found the boot and they all held on to it. They started to go around in circles as the Portkey was taking them to their destination. Harry was starting to feel slightly dizzy. Ron on his other side could feel his shoulders banging against his. After a while, they were finally at their destination: _The Dancing Dragon Club_, Fred had chucked the old boot away and led the gang to the front entrance of the club and saw the queue.

"Bloody hell! It's busy tonight Anyway let's join the queue," said Fred, who was now walking towards the back of the queue.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding Bells

Author's Notes: 

Well this is my first story, so please read and review, it is about Ron/Hermione getting married but it is chaptered leading up to the moment. It includes moments from Molly/Arthur and Ginny/Harry too so enjoy. Thanks to Stargazer for the help with this fic. Nothing belongs to me, only the plot and the OC Sophie Packard, who is going to be introduced in chapter 4.

Chapter 3: Girls night out.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Susan walked up to the front door of the restaurant. They each went inside and Hermione was blown away with the look of the place. It had high ceilings and golden chandeliers which glittered in the light from the candles which were placed on the tables for a nice environment. The tables in themselves were laid as if the most care and attention has been lavished on them. The room was very spacious and the walls were decorated with pictures and ornaments from other countries. Hermione couldn't help but look around at the place. The waitress walked up to them, Hermione noticed that she was very smartly dressed in a white blouse with the name of the restaurant on the front and a pair of black trousers. She had a small apron, a note book and pen in her hand.

She came over and said, "Hello, can I help you at all?" Ginny came to the front and stood opposite the waitress.

"Yes, I booked a table for 4, the name is Weasley." The waitress asked them to come to the bar and order some drinks and wait because the table is being used and that she will come over and seat them. She asked them all what they would like to drink.

"Can I have 2 white wines, Gillywater and a firewhisky please? Thank you." The waitress walked over to the bar and gave the paper to the bar staff so that they could do the drinks and take them over. The others sat down around the small table and Ginny went to the bar to get some menus. They opened them up and began to look at all the delicious options they could have. The man at the bar came over and lay down the drinks on a tray, and walked off back to the bar ready to serve more customers. After five minutes' wait, they were finally seated at the table and decided to order the food. They called the waitress that had seated them earlier and they each placed their order. Hermione picked up her drink, took a sip and laid it back carefully on the table. She looked around and began making conversation.

"Luna, how is everything going at work?" Hermione said, looking at the woman opposite and swilling her drink around in the glass

"Great thanks, Hermione, at the moment we are trying to get more information on lots more creatures we can feature in the _Quibbler_. Dad said this issue could be bigger than all the other ones." Luna looked happy about it from the look on her face she couldn't wait to get started on it straight away.

"Hermione, how are things on the work front?" Hermione looked at Luna and said

"Well as usual the minister of magic seems to think that the house-elves are fine the way they are, and don't need representing in the Ministry. Ugh! It's people like him that make me mad. Sorry, sorry I'll shut up. This night is meant to be a celebration and I'm ranting about work." Hermione said, looking at the face of everyone sitting at their table. Everyone had the look of oh-no-Hermione's-ranting-about-house-elves-again on their face. They hastily changed the subject and moved over to a safer topic of conversation.

"So, er, how is everyone's love life going then?" began Susan. "Mine is a total disaster. I mentioned that we could, you know, move in together and he sort of kept quiet and didn't say anything. I'm beginning to regret saying anything. Why do men feel that as soon as we mention 'move in together', it's the end of the world and they should stay in with their slippers and smoking pipes?" Susan said, while examining her nails and taking a sip of her drink. Ginny stared around looking for the waitress who they placed their order with;_ I wish she would hurry up with the food. I am so hungry_ and suddenly jumped up with her glass.

"I'm off to the bar for another drink, does anyone want another one?" said Ginny, who was going around the table making sure the order for the drinks was right.

Meanwhile the girls were huddled up together, while Luna said, "What's up with Ginny? She seems to be really down lately. She seems really preoccupied, as though she has things on her mind." Hermione looked around the table, wondering whether to say anything to her friends.

"Well look, it's about Harry. Basically she still wants him. After Lord Voldemort was finished, and everyone was safe; she thought that they would get back together again. But they didn't, and she thinks that he doesn't love her anymore. So I'm going to hatch a little plan, called Operation getting Ginny and Harry together: I know stupid title. So I was wondering, could you two help me?" said Hermione looking at her two friends with hope, I suppose it will appeal to Susan, as she was known at Hogwarts as Official Matchmaker and she has been known for her excellent matchmaking skills and she thrives on a challenge. Luna would be interested, as she is quite a helpful person and brutally honest when need arises.

"Yeah I'll do it definitely. Luna agrees too, don't you? So what's the plan?" says Susan, with a sparkle in her eyes that Hermione knew was not there before. This is the look she wears when she is exited about a new project and very enthusiastic about it. Hermione looked over at the bar and puts her hands up.

"I'll let you know tonight when Ginny goes to bed. Are you still staying around mine tonight? There is plenty of room and would make perfect sense, anyway let's halt the conversation now and continue it tonight as Ginny is coming back with the drinks." Hermione, seeing Ginny approaching with the drinks and stood up so that she can help her with them

"Thanks! Sorry I was so long, I was wondering where our food had got to. It should have been here by now, surely." As Hermione and Ginny, began to sit down again and resumed their earlier conversation. But as they were just about to start the first sentence, two waitresses came over with the food.

"Chicken, with tagliatelle, potatoes and salad…" She handed the meal over to Hermione. "Rainbow Trout, with Potatoes, and a salad…" She handed the plate over to Susan. "Pizza, topped with Tomato, mushrooms, ham, and with a side order of garlic bread, and a side order of potatoes?" She handed the plate over to Ginny, and she also lay down the other two dishes by the side. "Finally, here are your sirloin steak, with potatoes, tagliatelle and a salad." She handed the last plate over to Luna, and she said "Enjoy your meal." They all began eating. The only sound you could hear in the whole room, were gentle chattering and cutlery clinking as the other customers were finishing their food.

After a while, the clinking of the knives and forks were gone, they all sat back while the waitresses cleaned the table off, ready for the next course (if they order it). They sat there for a while none of them spoke or stirred, as they were letting their meal digest. The waitress came over and asked them if they would like any coffee or desserts. They all ordered coffee's, which they were going to drink in the bar area, so that they could free the table up for someone else. They gathered up their bags and coats, walked to the bar and sat down at the table they were at before. Ginny came and sat by Hermione gazing at her intently.

"So, what were you lot all huddled together, talking about when I was at the bar getting more drinks?" Hermione, started looking from Susan to Luna, desperate not to be found out, and slowly started thinking about what she could say to Ginny_, Well, we were planning cunning ideas to get you and Harry together._ No that would just give away what we were planning. _We were discussing ideas for possible honey-moon destinations. Yes, Yes, Yes excellent idea Hermione, but hang on Ginny's just staring at me waiting for an answer. Why did it take me so long to come up with an answer? Well top student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, you might have been; but you can't come up with a simple reply to a simple question._

Hermione cleared her throat and replied, "We were just discussing possible honeymoon destinations. That's all. Oh and I would like to hear your opinions on it too." Hermione looked at Luna and Susan, _try to look like this is not news to you, _she thought to herself. Two waitresses came over with their cups of coffee and placed them down on the table. Ginny, grabbed the milk jug and the sugar cup and started putting them in her coffee.

Hermione looks over at Ginny and said, "Ok Ginny. This was a great place to eat, but where are we going next?"

Ginny placed her coffee down and studied her before she replied, "We are going to the club just out of Hogsmeade. It's called The Diamond club. Very nice, I've been there once before, so once everyone has drunk their coffee, and split the bill, we shall go."They finished their coffee and had settled the bill, walked outside the restaurant, and apparated. They were finally outside the Diamond club and they could hear the music from the outside. Ginny thought Hermione looked a bit apprehensive about going inside. She grabbed her by the arm and led her inside, the other two girls followed. As soon as they were inside, Hermione was suitably shocked. Once again, Hermione thought that clubs were a bit sleazy and run down places but this one looked very classy. Hermione looked around, she saw that they were many people dancing on the dance floor, and the DJ was playing the music with apparent ease. Ginny's voice came by interrupting her thoughts.

"So, what do you think then?"

"It's great. Everyone, I'll get the drinks in. Ok?" replied Hermione, while the others went to find a spot on the dance floor, where they could dance without bumping into anyone. Ginny, Luna and Susan were already dancing. Luna and Susan were asked to dance by many guys there. Ginny wasn't interested in dancing with guys. She wanted to dance by herself. There was only one guy she wanted to dance with EVER. And that was Harry James Potter, but unfortunately, that would never happen. She could feel the tears stinging at the back of her eyes. She would not cry in the middle of the dance floor, where people could see her, she wouldn't. _Stop it! You are being pathetic. This is Hermione's night and you are too busy wallowing in self pity. Just stop it. We can deal with this later. We have to, _thought Ginny to herself. Hermione came to find them five minutes later with the drinks that she had bought at the bar. She also was dancing to the music; Ginny noticed that she looked a little self-conscious dancing. Well, that will change as soon as we get some drinks down her.

"Hermione, come over here and watch me. Look, try and feel the music and be a little less stiff when you're moving ok? Look like me, got it?" said Ginny, who was dancing in front of Hermione, motioning for her to copy the same moves. "That's it Hermione. You have got it. Keep doing it." Hermione asked her if she wanted to sit down. So they found some seating areas and sat down. They were watching Luna and Susan dancing. They were surrounded by some men, obviously attracting lots of attention. Hermione noticed some one who looked very familiar. She elbowed Ginny and she followed her gaze over to the corner of the room. It looked like Luna was talking to someone. Hermione looked around at Ginny.

"I've just recognised someone who was at Hogwarts with us, I think it's---------"

"Who... Hermione... who was it that you recognised—," Hermione pointed over to where Luna was talking to the guy. Ginny's eyes followed, and she nearly spat out her drink with surprise. The guy Luna was talking to was Ernie Macmillan, the Hufflepuff prefect and fellow member of the D.A. Hermione and Ginny were too shocked to say anything. They continued to sip their drinks thoughtfully. Eventually, Luna and Susan came back to join them at their table. Luna, blushing, sat down and began sipping her drink. Ginny and Hermione looked around to her.

"Luna, why were you talking to Ernie Macmillan?" said Hermione, while Ginny was nodding enthusiastically.

Luna still sipping her drink glanced at Hermione. Hermione noticed, she was still blushing furiously, and replied, "We were writing to each other over the summer and we have agreed to meet up when we both have free time." Luna looked at Hermione, and Hermione thought that it was sweet that she was blushing. Hermione didn't think that Luna liked him but going from Luna's reaction to her question, it seems she does.

"Luna, get over there and talk to him. If you like him, flirt a little and you can bring him to the wedding if you want," said Hermione, while looking over to where Ernie was. When Luna left him talking with his friends; he couldn't take his eyes away from the table. _I think that he likes her also_, thought Hermione. Ginny noticed the look in Hermione's eye. I bet if they _don't_ get together soon, then I think Hermione will have to make them get together. Ginny got up for another dance. Hermione followed and left Susan to get in another order of drinks, if anyone wanted them. They eventually drank lots more alcohol, danced until their feet were aching, and had a good time. But now was the time to call it a day and go home. They walked out of the club in high spirits, singing as they walked to the spot where they are going to apparate. Luna kept telling stories of all the funny sounding creatures that were in _The Quibbler. _Hermione led them into a little side street, where it was free for them to apperate, carefully looking round so that no one could see them. They all apparated to Hermione's house ready for a nice sleep. They were ready for Hermione's big day.

Hermione led them to her house. _What were with these girls thinking? Couldn't they control the amount of alcohol they drink?_ Hermione made sure that Luna didn't fall over and get hurt, while she took out her keys and unlocked the door. She led the other girls through the door and placed them carefully on the couch. She began putting the lights on so that she could see. She noticed on the kitchen tops that there were two owls. She didn't recognise them, but she noticed that they were carrying things, which were now sprawled over the surface. She gathered the things together and placed them upstairs, so that they wouldn't be lost or damaged. She noticed a note on the side of the two items. One said:

_To Ginny,_

_Here, are your things for the wedding tomorrow, the dress, and your overnight bag, and your pyjamas. Tell Hermione to try not to be nervous because everything will be fine. Ron, bless him! He is quite nervous also. I've told him to relax, but you know how worked up he gets_

_Mum xxx_

Hermione looked over the note again. Ron is nervous. Aww! But it will be fine. _I wish there was some way for me to talk to him, so that I can comfort him and tell him that I am nervous too,_ thought Hermione to herself. She thought the other package must be from Susan's parents as Luna had already had her things with her when they came to collect her. Hermione put the packages into each of their rooms and went downstairs to fetch the girls. She finally got them upstairs without any hassle. She went downstairs to get a drink of water and to make sure that she had turned everything off. She walked into her room, got into bed and fell asleep straight away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding Bells

Author's Notes: 

Well this is my first story, so please read and review, it is about Ron/Hermione getting married but it is chaptered leading up to the moment. It includes moments from Molly/Arthur and Ginny/Harry too so enjoy. Thanks to my Beta Stargazer909, who helped me a lot with this fic. Nothings mine, characters and situations, all belong to J.K Rowling. I own the plot (if there is actually a resemblance of one), and the O.C. called Sophie Packard.

Chapter 4

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Lee and the twins joined the queue for the club George looked at the front gates where the bouncer was letting people through slowly. George wanted to get his attention, but failed. He decided that it was pointless and waited until they were permitted to enter. Harry emitted a low whistle when he entered. George could see why, the place was decorated with gold decoration so that the colour complemented the room perfectly. Ron looked around; people were all over the place. He could see why the place was so popular. People could come here, dance and have a good time and relax, it was the perfect place and the ambience reflected that perfectly. Fred beckoned everyone over and told them to settle down on the seats provided, while he got some drinks. Careful not to knock into anyone, Fred made his way to the bar. There was a long line of people waiting to be served. Fred joined the queue. He noted how they all looked, lining up at the bar like soldiers standing to attention. Fred grinned to himself. The barman came wandering over so that he could take the drinks order.

"Hello, what would you like to drink?" While Fred was telling the barman his order, he was walking very fast to each section of the bar. He got glasses and filled them up with the liquid. He gave Fred a tray so that he could carry the drinks back to the table without spilling the contents on the floor. Handing over the correct amount of money, he picked up the tray and walked back to the table his friends were sitting at. He handed out everyone's drinks and sat down. He raised his glass, ready to make a toast for the happy couple.

"To Ron and Hermione… Good luck tomorrow! I hope that everything works out for you," Fred declared, winking at Ron, while the others repeated what he had said and raised their glasses. Lee decided that he was going to dance, and was persuading a reluctant Harry, Seamus and Ron to join him. Sensing defeat, he walked over and started dancing.

He called over to the group. "Come on! Dance, we're here to have a good time and you're all sitting there being boring." As if on cue, Neville walked over to Lee and started to follow Lee's movement to the music. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Fred and George, walked over to them and followed suit. Ron was dancing wildly, flaying his arms everywhere and resembling a wild animal trying to break free of its binding. Harry was just moving from side to side it looked like he was being moved by big gusts of wind. On more than one occasion when they all went out together, Fred noted with amusement, he actually fell over. But that was when he had consumed an extraordinary amount of alcohol. _Ah, yes, we all had to get him home that nigh, without causing injury. The next day he was so hung over, that he couldn't even manage to go to work._ Fred thought, with a wistful sigh. It will be Harry next getting married. Although, Ginny and Harry aren't together yet, it could be a while. George came over to where Fred was dancing, and tried to engage him in conversation.

"Fred, are you ok? You just seem uncharacteristically quite, everything alright?" George looked at Fred with an expression of mild curiosity; he really wanted to know what was wrong with his twin. Fred gave George a slight nod to indicate that he was fine and started to speak.

"I'm fine; I was just remembering our more raucous nights out. How are the pranks coming for our special wedding preview?" George was swilling the last little drop of liquid around in his glass while he was answering the question.

"Good. This is going be great. Poor Ron and Hermione, their first dance as a married couple and it's going to be hilarious." George grinned. Lee in the meantime, was talking to someone but there were people in the way so George couldn't get a clear view. He was smiling and gesticulating wildly. The person, whoever it was; was laughing, throwing their head back and was showing a slender neck. Around it he saw a silver necklace, glinting in the light of the club. He recognised the hair, it was a girl. _Go Lee, he has pulled the lucky bugger. I wonder if he will bring her to the wedding,_ thought George. He was happy for his friend. He decided to ask his friends if they wanted anything to drink as they were all apart from him. He caught their attention, held the glass up and did a drinking motion. They all understood and George made his way to the bar to order more drinks. It was only when he was repeating the drinks order to himself under his breath, did he remember who the girl was. _Oh my god. Was that Sophie Packard? Lee has been trying to get a date with her since Hogwarts_, _I hope he was successful. _He knew what that meant for his friend if he did get a date with her. He managed to get the barman's attention and relayed the drinks order to him, while he was running around getting the glasses and pouring the liquid into the relevant glasses. George was getting his wallet out of his jeans pocket and handing over the correct amount of money. Carefully wending his way back to the group, Fred then handed out the drinks. He noticed that there was an extra drink left over. He looked at the group. Harry, Ron, Himself, Seamus, Fred and Neville, had a drink.

"Where has Lee gone? He was here a minute a go." George, looked around for any sign of Lee, but couldn't find any. Fred beckoned him over to sit by him. He then explained that he has gone somewhere quiet with the girl he was with earlier. He followed that with a slight meaningful look at Fred, then at the rest of the group.

"Wow, lucky sod. I saw him earlier with a massive grin on his face before he left the club. Hang on, that means he has stood us up for a girl the night we are supposed to be celebrating Ron's last night of freedom," Seamus said to the others. Fred gave Seamus and the rest of the group an unconcerned shrug.

"Look, it's ok; I'm really not bothered; he has fancied her since Hogwarts, and it's only on one occasion. We can still have a good time," Fred said. He decided to go and have a dance. The others sat around the table discussing subjects like Quidditch, work, girlfriends possibly. Fred remained unconcerned. He just let the music wash over him and let it take his troubles away. He was attempting an elaborate move of the arm while swaying to the music, when he felt his arm hit something solid, he turned around to apologize. Looking at the face of the person, he realised that it was Angelina Johnson. He hadn't seen her since he left Hogwarts, she hadn't changed at all. She looked at him. Recognition dawned in her eyes as she gave him a huge grin.

"Fred Weasley, how are you? How about George? Is he here with you, too? It must have been ages since we last met. Still causing mayhem with your pranks? Did you do that joke shop in Diagon Alley? God, I'm sorry about the questions. Look, fancy a drink? I was going to the bar anyway. Alicia, Katie, look who I've bumped into!" she called to two girls from the other side of the room. They glided across the room and stood at each side of Angelina.

"Hi Fred, how are you? Want to join us? We're going find us a table." Alicia motioned towards some empty tables and went up quickly to grab them before someone else got their first. Fred touched her shoulder slightly to make her stop and motioned towards the table he was sitting at with his friends. He led the girls to the table, motioned for them to sit down, and asked them what they wanted to drink, they each told him what drink they wanted. He then went to the bar and turned his head back to the table and gave Angelina a saucy wink. He watched her reaction before his head moved back to the bar. He saw her blush and Alicia and Katie giving her little nudges from either side. He grinned to himself, if he was mistaken - and he wasn't going to mention this to anyone in case he was - he was going to bag himself a date for the wedding_. That's if she accepts when you ask her; don't get too ahead of your self Fred,_ he thought to himself. He came back to the table with the drinks he ordered for the girls. He handed each of them their drinks and sat next to Harry.

"Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, George. You remember Alicia, Katie and Angelina?" He waited a while so that they could all say something to each other. He felt suddenly hot and checked his face. He could feel himself burning up. _I hope I didn't blush when I said her name_, he thought to himself. He could have sworn he saw Harry give him a look._ He knows; he knows I like her. How though? I haven't even told George, maybe he already subconsciously knows._ He decided to get some fresh air; he got up waved to the others to indicate that he was going outside. When he got outside he rested his head against the wall, he couldn't believe he was getting like this over a girl. He decided to go back after five minutes as it was starting to get chilly. The group was still talking; nobody had noticed he had gone. Angelina gave a slight smile as he sat down._ He doesn't realize the effect he has on me. He only has to smile or wink. God calm down girl, down girl,_ she demanded of herself. She has to stop doing this to herself. Angelina thought that when she left Hogwarts she would stop liking Fred. _Yeah right! I'm even worse now than when I was there. _Harry had noticed the little subtle looks _(subtle yeah right, even I had noticed, I'm surprised Ron hasn't noticed. Even the most obtuse person wouldn't fail to notice.) _No, it's clear to see they like each other. Harry gave Fred a look that meant he wanted to talk to him in private; Fred caught the look Harry gave him.

"Harry and I are going to the bar. If anyone wants a drink..." Everyone shook their heads; Fred shrugging his shoulders, followed Harry to a quiet part of the bar.

"So, you like Angelina? Why don't you ask her out? She said yes when you asked her to the Yule ball, why wouldn't she say yes now?" said Harry, looking at Fred. Fred was being unusually quiet. He was looking over to the dance floor; Ron was dancing with Alicia. George was dancing with Katie, and Seamus and Neville were sitting down, keeping their seats. Two girls approached the table; Fred presumed they were asking Seamus and Neville to dance. He was right; Harry knew he was taking time answering the question. Fred decided to answer Harry or he would never hear the last of it.

"Yes I do like Angelina. Ok but I'm scared of her saying no. It's not like it was at Hogwarts, I've changed." Harry gave him a look, and an amused smile, Fred laughed too.

"Ok then. She's changed and I've stayed the same. What If she's already got someone?" Fred looked positively grief-stricken at the possibility of Angelina having someone. Harry knew he was going to have to calm him down or all hell could possibly break loose.

"Don't worry. You didn't see the sly look she gave you when she thought no one was looking just after you had got the girls their drinks," said Harry with a knowing look at Fred. Fred seemed to smile a little after Harry had told him that.

"Harry, do you want to go? Don't forget we have to be up early in the morning for the wedding. Shall we walk the girls home?" Fred said as he looked at his watch. He agreed that it was time to head back to the Burrow. Putting his glass back on the bar, he followed Harry back to the table. Angelina beamed as Fred sat down. Katie and Alicia gave each other little smiles at the sight of the two of them.

"Harry, and I think it's best to be going home because of the wedding tomorrow. Girls we'll walk you home if you want," said Fred, going to get the girls' coats from the cloak cupboard, as the girls stood up and took their glasses to the bar.

"Thank you for offering to walk us home guys and Ron good luck for tomorrow. You'll be fine," Angelina declared, allowing Fred to put on her coat. Alicia and Katie were being put into their coats by Seamus and Neville. The group got to the door and turned the corner. Ron was swaying from side to side, Harry gallantly ran over and hoisted him up and walked with him.

"Ron looks like he is drunk! Great, who's going to explain to Hermione why Ron has a hangover on their big day?" Harry said, as he looked between them. Shaking his head, he carried on walking. After about five minutes they finally got to Alicia's house, George was talking to Alicia at her front door. He looked pretty pleased with himself when he joined the rest of the group. They all waved goodbye, and so they all walked on. Harry had to stop a few times so that he could adjust Ron between each arm. Twenty minutes pass. Thirty minutes pass, finally they came to Katie's house. Each of them said their goodbyes and carried on walking. Angelina and Fred were lagging behind talking; George had noticed them earlier on. George was pleased; he knew his brother had liked her from Hogwarts. Fred was nervous. He had been alone with Angelina plenty of times, but this was different. He was about to ask her to the wedding as his date. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to her a hundred times in his head, but so far he hadn't been able to say what he had wanted to. He grabbed on to her elbow to tell her he wanted to stop. He took a deep breath. _This is it Fred. Go on then, hurry up. She's looking at you._ His palms were sweating; he was desperately trying to find his voice.

"Angelina, would you like to go to the wedding with me? You know, as my date. I'll understand if you don't want to. It is short notice, I know," Fred said, wanting to just say it all, even If he looked a prat. Angelina smiled; she grabbed Fred by the coat and gave him a hug. She squeezed him so hard he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe again. He was so surprised by this action he didn't know If she was agreeing or not. Fred decided to ask anyway.

"Does this mean yes then, or what?"

"Of course Fred, I would like to go to the wedding with you," Angelina said, grabbing Fred by the hand so that they could catch up with the others. When they finally caught up they were panting and clutching their sides. Fred noticed with a smile that Angelina hadn't let go of his hand. They had finally got to Angelina's house, the rest of them left Fred and Angelina alone at the front of her door. Harry and the others were spying on them. They shared a small kiss. They turned around amid cat calls and wolf whistles, Angelina blushed. Fred was deciding which curses would be best to cause the most amount of pain. He finally let go of Angelina and the others waved goodbye. The rest of them decided not to tease Fred the rest of the way, as they would fear for their lives with the pranks he could play on them.

"Shall we apparate right to the Burrow? I don't know about you lot, but I'm really tired and we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," said Fred, who couldn't help but remember the feel of Angelina's lips against his. He couldn't contain his happiness, he had finally asked Angelina out. They all huddled together and apparated all at once right outside the Burrow. He and the others were laughing and joking as they reached the door; George opened the door with his wand and led the others inside the warm kitchen. Harry made to move Ron into a chair and then prepared a jug of water to put in his and Ron's room. _It was a good idea that he had brought a vial of hangover cure with him,_ thought Harry as he led Ron up to their room without spilling the water on the floor. The others followed them upstairs and went to their rooms, got into their sleepwear, and bade each other goodnight before each of them fell asleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Wedding Bells

Authors Notes

Well this is my first story, so please read and review, it is about Ron/Hermione getting married but it is chaptered leading up to the moment. It includes moments from Molly/Arthur and Ginny/Harry too so enjoy. Thanks to my Beta Stargazer909, who helped me a lot with this fic. Nothings mine, characters and situations, all belong to J.K Rowling. I own the plot (if there is actually a resemblance of one), and the O.C called Sophie Packard. And also thank you to Trollsister, over at FAP for the ideas for the pranks the twins will play.

Also I am doing It In two parts: when Hermione and her friends get up and get to her parents, and when Ron and his friends and relatives get to Hermione's parents.

Chapter 5: The big Day.

Hermione was lying on her bed. She was gazing at the ceiling nervous about the day ahead. Getting off her bed, she went to her dressing table and picked up a book. She sat down on the bed and opened the book. There's nothing like a good book to relax the nerves. Grinning to herself, she let the book take over and let her imagination run wild. She often read books; she had been known to finish them in a day too if she really got into the book. _Looks like that day is not today,_ thought Hermione. She discarded the book and decided to wake the others up.

Creeping through the hallway, she opened the door to the spare room. She went in the room and found that they had made a terrible mess. _Great,_ thought Hermione while going around the room picking clothes off the floor and putting them on the dressing table. She found her way over to the place where Ginny was sleeping. Hermione looked at Ginny; she saw that her hair had spread out at the back of her head, like volcanoes erupting, and molten lava making its trail down. She also saw her hands spread out over the duvet. Smiling to herself, Hermione decided to try to shake her awake. She gently shook her to little effect, although, asleep she still made noises which were not distinguishable. Leaving Ginny until last would be the better idea, thought Hermione to herself, and at least she would have Luna and Susan's help.

Making her way over to the camp beds, she shook Luna first. She made no noise whatsoever, but got up straight away. Rubbing her eyes to get the sleep dust out of them, she gave Hermione a big smile.

"Good morning! How's the bride this morning?" Luna got out of bed and went in search of the toilet. Hermione however, went back to the task at hand. Going to Susan's bed, she calmly started shaking her. To no avail, she then prodded and poked Susan's body until finally she woke up. Stretching and yawning, she climbed out of bed and grinned at Hermione.

"Morning, Hermione. How are you this morning?" Susan said, as she looked over at Hermione.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous, you know. Did you sleep alright?" asked Hermione, politely making conversation.

"Yes, I did." Susan noticed that Luna had come back into the room; she nudged Hermione then looked over at Ginny still asleep.

"I think Ginny needs a little help waking up, don't you girls?" Susan said, in a matter-of-fact tone. They each smiled at her and went over to Ginny's bed. They each took a side; Luna and Susan near the head and Hermione at the bottom, near her legs. They each silently counted to ten and then Hermione began shaking Ginny's legs, while Luna and Susan were busy shaking her shoulders. Eventually Ginny couldn't take anymore and woke up.

"OK, OK, I'm getting up. There are better ways of waking people up you know," Ginny stated, her hair sprawled in all directions and eyes screwed up with sleep dust.

"Yeah, but that one _is_ more effective; unless you use water of course," Hermione said casually to Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but then there is the Fred and George way," she said, as they began making they're way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

Susan looked at Ginny. "What's the Fred and George way?" Ginny looked at them. All she could see that the name Fred and George provoked that kind of terror with their pranks, as some of them; Ginny thought had been tested on at some point in their years at Hogwarts.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Hermione was making her move to prepare breakfast but Ginny gently shoved her in the direction of the dining area and then began pottering around the kitchen as the girls sat down. The smell of coffee and toast was in the air. Ginny saw a radio and put it on, dancing around as she placed toast and coffee on the table and sat down.

"Well, the Fred and George way. They are prone to using magic to wake you up, and believe me you don't want to be on the receiving end of one of their body-bind hexes. They plan on making some things you could use for that purpose for their shop," Ginny said, darkly.

They had all finished eating, so Hermione collected all the plates and cups up by magic and put them away clean and tidy from where they were stored. All four of them made their way up to their respective rooms and changed.

Hermione called to each of them outside her room, so that she was sure they could hear her. "I've connected my Mum and Dad's fireplace up to the Floo network, just for today." She looked at Ginny, who was outside her door already dressed. "Your parents too Gin, so that the boys can Floo straight to my parents house."

She went into her room and looked in her wardrobe; it was very neat and tidy. On one side there were her work clothes, plain white blouses, plain black skirts (also trousers when she felt like wearing them,) and black robes. In the middle was her wedding dress, it was form fitting on the top part of her body, then the bottom half came down with shimmering speckles of silver; like a fountain cascading with shimmering water, so when she turned around they would sparkle when the light shone on them. She remembered trying this on in the gown shop and loved it the first time she saw herself in the mirror, fingering the gentle material, she carefully unhooked it from the holder and lay it down on her bed. Then turning back to the wardrobe, she decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

They all met downstairs; all weighed down with their small bags, Hermione led them to the living room, and they lay all their things down on the comfy chairs.

Hermione seemed to be messing with something. "I've got Pig, Errol and Hedwig here. Harry and Ron said that we can send our dresses to my parents with them so that we don't get them dirty. They have already sent their suites over, I've sent my parents a note," Hermione said, as she was trying to get Pig to calm down; tying all their dresses to the owls, Hermione opened the window and let them fly out.

They then made their way to the fire place, Ginny taking some Floo powder, then disappearing, Luna followed by Susan, then Hermione. They all landed with a thud on the Grangers carpet covered in soot, Mr. and Mrs. Granger however, were sitting next to each other on the biggest chair in the room; drinking tea.

Mrs. Granger looked up at the disturbance. "Hermione, dear, how are you feeling today?" She set the cup down on the coffee table and walked over to her daughter; she hugged her and started to fuss.

Hermione tried to fend her off to no avail, when Mrs. Granger put her mind to something she really saw it through; she was reminded irresistibly of Mrs. Weasley fussing over her children and Harry when he was at the Burrow. However Mrs. Granger started so of course she must finish.

"Hermione, are you eating enough? Did you have any breakfast this morning?" She had led her and her friends to the coffee table and shoved sandwiches into their hands. They had refused claiming to be full from breakfast.

Hermione sat down and introduced her friends to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, these are my friends," She pointed to Ginny. "This is Ginny Weasley - you used to see her with her family in Flourish and Blotts, when we had to get my books for school and it's her older brother that I am marrying today."

Mrs. and Mr. Granger each shook her hand.

She pointed at Luna. "This is Luna Lovegood; she was a friend from school. She was in Ravenclaw."

Again they shook Luna's hand.

She pointed at Susan, "And this is Susan Bones, another friend from school who was in Hufflepuff."

They shook Susan's hand.

Mrs. Granger then told them to put their things in the bedroom right at the back. As they went upstairs they looked out of the window, they could see the people her parents hired to lay the things out ready for the wedding. She was starting to get nervous as the wedding was at 10:00, and it was 8:30 now. _Two and a half hours until the big event_, thought Hermione to herself. Hermione and the girls lay all their things down on the bed and walked downstairs to ask her Mum if she needed them to help her with anything.

When they got downstairs, she was surprised to see her two aunts standing in the kitchen talking to her Mum.

"Aunt Leigh, Aunt Julie. How are you? Where are Uncle David and Uncle Nathan?" asked Hermione excitedly, as her friends introduced themselves to Hermione's Aunts.

Hermione's Mum was laughing at her two sisters. "They are out in the garden with your Dad," she said, as she took the lavishly wrapped gifts in the storage cupboard in the living room. She came back and then opened a bottle of champagne that was sitting on the table. Everyone sat down and drank their glass.

Ron Weasley was sitting in the small Weasley kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. He was wearing his thick blue pajamas with an old dressing gown wrapped around him, his hair was untidy as he had spent the past couple of hours tossing and turning in bed. He couldn't get to sleep so he came down and decided to have a coffee. The kitchen was silent; nothing moved apart from Ron setting his cup down on the table after taking a sip of his coffee. He was getting married in a few hours; he still couldn't believe that she had said yes! He grinned to himself as he remembered getting down on one knee and asking her to marry him. He had taken her out for a meal at the Three Broomsticks, and then they took a romantic walk. Then he asked her, he could still remember her smiling like a deranged lunatic, as he put the ring on her finger. He was as overjoyed as she was; he had liked her since Hogwarts even with the Lavender disaster in their sixth year.

He looked at his watch; it was 6:00, he had been up since 4:00. _I have been up for two whole hours,_ Ron thought to himself. Taking another sip of his coffee, he set the cup back down; but not before he spat his coffee out. He went over to the sink to drain the cup, and make another coffee. He thought he heard a noise from either upstairs or the living room, pouring the water into the cup he heard the kitchen door open.

It was Fred; he was up unusually early, thought Ron. He saw Ron and winked.

Morning, little brother, Is there any water in the kettle?" asked Fred, getting himself a cup from the drainer.

Ron nodded, sitting himself back at the table; Fred poured the water, added the sugar and poured the milk. He then settled himself next to Ron.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Ron said noticing Fred's eyes seemed to have glazed over. Wondering who or what Fred might be thinking about Ron probed further.

"What you thinking about? Because you have this really wide grin on your face," Fred blushed.

I can't believe it Fred actually blushed; Ron thought to himself, not used to having these kinds of conversations with his brothers, he proceeded cautiously.

"Is it a girl? Come on, you can tell me," Ron asked.

Fred nodded, speechless; he had got it in one, Ron thought to himself. There were only two things that could inspire those kinds of looks in Fred; one was a particularly good prank or a girl.

"Angelina Johnson," Fred said, he went scarlet, picked his cup up and drank it, he then realized it was too hot but managed to drink it.

There was another noise, coming from upstairs now. They were walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Molly popped her head around the door, then came in and started to prepare breakfast for each of them.

She smiled at Fred and Ron, and said, "Your father will be up in a minute, he will also wake up Harry and George." She looked at Fred, "And I wrote a note to Neville, Seamus, Dean, Angelina and Alicia to apparate here and then we will Floo to Hermione's parent's house." She saw Fred go red at the mention of Angelina's name, but she carried on getting plates out of the cupboards by magic.

"Mum, how did you know about Angelina and Alicia coming to the wedding?" asked Fred, hoping his Mum hadn't been interfering.

"Well, Angelina and Alicia's Mum had sent a note asking for more information: meeting places and such," said Molly, buttering toast and placing large plates in front of them packed with sausages, bacon and eggs.

There was loud noises coming from upstairs again, sounded like Mr. Weasley was waking Harry and George up.

They trundled into the kitchen, Arthur went over to Molly and placed a kiss on her cheek, while George and Harry sat at the table either side of Ron and Fred. George gave a loud yawn, stretched and then ate his breakfast that was put in front of him. Harry was playing around with his food.

Molly saw this and said, "Come on Harry, you need to eat your breakfast, otherwise you'll faint," fussed Molly as she placed more sausages onto Harry's plate.

Five minutes later Molly was washing the dishes -- by magic -- and ordered the boys to go upstairs to get dressed, so they can Floo to Hermione's parent's house.

They all went upstairs to their respective rooms, Harry waited for Ron to come upstairs, and then shut the door. He then walked over to the trunk he used for Hogwarts and began picking his clothes out for the Floo trip; he saw his suit hanging up in Ron's wardrobe.

"Ron, who's going to take the suits to Hermione's house if we are Flooing there?" asked Harry.

Ron, who was busy rummaging around in his wardrobe, looked around at Harry. "The owls are going to take them to Hermione's house for us, so they won't get dirty. Mum said we are going to leave a note for Charlie, Percy and Bill, so that they can Floo to Hermione's house when they get here," said Ron rifling through his things, deciding what to wear.

Five minutes later, they had decided what to wear, and they were waiting patiently for Lee, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Alicia and Angelina to get here. Finally they got to the Burrow and they each lined up in front of the Weasley's fireplace, taking it in turns to take the Floo powder and disappear.

They each landed on the Granger's carpet in a thud; Mrs. Granger was looking through a decorating book, when she looked up at the disturbance.

"Molly, Arthur, welcome." She helped them up and Molly brushed herself off. Arthur meanwhile, was busy looking around at all the electrical objects, touching and gasping and saying, "Wow."

Molly looked at Arthur and laughed. "Don't mind him, he does this every time. Percy brought him a wind - up radio for Christmas, and it lasted all of five minutes. He had to take it apart to see how it worked, after that well it was useless." Molly sighed, fed up of her husband collecting Muggle rubbish.

The others came rushing down the Granger's fireplace. Mrs. Granger left Mrs. Weasley brushing off Arthur after forgetting to do it himself and helped them up.

"Ron, hello, how are you?" asked Mrs. Granger, politely.

"I'm fine, thank you Mrs. Granger, these are my brothers," Ron pointed at Fred and George; she took their hands and smiled pleasantly. Fred and George, were fiddling with their new products, wondering who/ where/ or what to do with them.

"And these are my friends, Lee, Seamus, Harry, Dean, Angelina, Alicia and Neville," Said Ron, as Mrs. Granger took each of their hands and smiled at them.

"Right, Ron, take your friends and their luggage upstairs, the boys are all in one room, and Ron. You don't have to call me Mrs. Granger, my name is Jenny. Ok?" she said directing Ron and the boys up to their room. "Angelina and Alicia, you can go up to Hermione's room with her friends."

Jenny then made her way over to Molly and Arthur, and led them out into the garden. Molly let out a sigh as she saw the garden; the people they had hired had done a wonderful job. Jenny looked over at Molly; she could see that she was as delighted as she was.

"Come on, we can go to the kitchen and I'll introduce you to Hermione's aunts and uncles," said Jenny, when she got to the kitchen. She handed them a glass of champagne.

Molly and Arthur looked puzzled as to what it was but took the glass and was taking small sips; they didn't want to appear rude after all.

Molly put her glass down and addressed Jenny. "We are expecting three more people coming about 10 - 20 minutes time, my other son's Percy, Charlie and Bill," said Molly, drinking her drink slowly.

The other three Weasley boys came and the time had come for the guests to go into the big white Marquee, where the ceremony would take place. Brian, Hermione's dad, went upstairs to fetch his daughter so that he could give her away.

Hermione was waiting upstairs. She knew her Dad wanted her to stay up here so that he could come and fetch her. She looked into her dressing table mirror and she couldn't believe the transformation. Once the frumpy bookworm, still the frumpy bookworm, but she was going to be the belle of the ball today. She hadn't dressed up properly since the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

Hearing a knock on the door, Hermione jumped out of the seat. It was just her Dad. Smiling at him, he entered and whistled.

"Wow, angel, you look beautiful. Ron's a lucky guy. I'm so proud of you darling," said Brian, wiping away a few tears with his hand. Then he grinned and said, "Your Uncle Nathan's outside this room now with a video recorder, ready to capture the special moments."

"Aww, Dad thank you, you big softie you," said Hermione, rushing over to her dad and giving him a big hug. They embraced for what seemed like ages.

And then Hermione looked at her Dad. "Arthur will be so pleased when the Weasleys' have a look at the wedding video, he will want to dismantle it," said Hermione, grinning cheekily. And then Hermione's dad, took Hermione's arm, placed it under his and then led her down the stairs. They found Ginny waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, they also found as her Dad had predicted, her Uncle Nathan waving a video recorder around in their faces. Ginny seemed very interested to know what it was. She looked over at Ginny and indicated she would show her when they get the video back to watch. She gave Hermione a big grin then walked behind her with the bouquet of flowers out into the garden to where the marquee is.

When they got there, Hermione's dad led her to the front where her new husband, Ron, was waiting for her; he gave Ron an encouraging smile. And he remembered how nervous he was when came and asked Brian for his permission to marry Hermione. They finally got to the front with the Vicar; he then left Hermione and went to sit with his wife and the Weasley family. Nathan had, however, tried to get the video recorder in every angle possible, until his wife had enough.

"You could record from where we are sitting," she said. Hermione had heard her Aunt shouting at her Uncle. Laughing and shaking her head, _my crazy family,_ she thought to herself.

Ron was absolutely gob smacked as he saw Hermione standing next to him in the most gorgeous dress he had ever laid eyes on, but it wasn't just the dress. It was the fact Hermione was there. He had never ever felt a love for anyone more than he feels it now with Hermione. He put his head down so that no one could see him shedding a little tear. He couldn't help it, he was so happy. It felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest for the love he felt for this woman, his Hermione. He could see Ginny and Harry standing by each of their sides. Ron could see Fred and George messing with something and making menaces of themselves no doubt.

Hermione noticed that Ron was gazing at her. Then he put his head down. She reached for his hand so that she could hold it and tell him that she feels it too. She knows how he feels. And they will be together forever; she gave him a very seductive smile as he raised his head.

Everyone went silent, as Ron and Hermione stood before the Vicar, and then he looked at the congregation.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now." The Vicar stated in a very clear and calm voice. He then looked over at Ron and Hermione, "First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now," he said, again in that calm and clear voice, Hermione could hear snuffling and sniffing sounds in the background. She could bet it was her Mum and Dad; she looked to the side and saw that indeed her Mum and Dad were crying, but also Molly was too and she could see Arthur comforting her. She could also see her Uncle with the video recorder again, but she didn't mind, it would be something she could show her children. The minister then waved his hands, motioning for the congregation to stand up as he says to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, will you take Hermione to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Ron took the ring from the book that the vicar was holding and placed it on Hermione's finger; he found that the ring didn't fit. _This cannot be true; I had this measured so this wouldn't happen._

Over in the Weasley corner Ron, could see Mrs. Weasley taking Fred and George into the garden, no doubt to shout at them for irresponsible magic, not to mention that it was in front of a whole Marquee of Muggles. Finally Mrs. Weasley came back and Ron saw Fred cast an Enlarging Charm and the rings went back to their normal size.

Ron looked at Hermione, wondering if she noticed that he ring was too small for her finger. Hermione noticed alright, and she was going to get Fred and George, she looked at the Vicar and said, "I do."

"Hermione, will you take Ron to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Hermione took the ring off the book that the vicar was holding, and placed it on Ron's finger. Hermione looked at Ron, and she could see the love he had for her reflected in those blue eyes. She could feel her voice shaking, like she was ready to burst into tears.

Trying to get her self to calm down she replied, "I do."

Then the Vicar looked at the newly weds and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione then grabbed Ron and they kissed while the congregation claps with joy. Hermione and Ron were then taken into a room to sign the marriage certificate. The guests, Ron and Hermione all trundled through the grass. The girls making sure they didn't ruin their heels, made their way to the marquee where dinner would be served

They were all sitting around neatly decorated tables, mother and father of the bride at the head of the table, with the mother and father of the groom also, along with the bridesmaid, and best man. Hermione was holding Ron's hand under the table, as his other hand was on her leg. They smiled at each other knowing that this was how it was going to be, the two of them always together.

Hermione's dad stood up tapping his champagne glass with his fork. "I would just like to say a few words." The last bit of chattering died away as each of the guests picked up their champagne glasses, ready to raise their glasses when the time comes.

"Hermione, I would just like to say that I am so proud of you. You have always been intelligent, and have been brought up with good morals. We have always taught you to stand up for what you believe in and never give up, which you have done. I am so pleased, your Mum and I can be here to celebrate your day with you. I will always remember the day when Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts, now I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't worried, because I was. But now I can see that she made the best decision of life, other than marrying Ron of course." Everyone laughed. "But, now seriously, she wouldn't have met her friends, or Ron and we wouldn't have met the kindest, most loving, loyal family. To the Weasley's, and also to Ron and Hermione," said Brian, feeling tearful, his little girl all grown up. His wife smiled at him as he sat down.

"That was really sweet darling," she said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone raised their glasses and said, "To the Weasley's, and to Ron and Hermione." The chatter died down and then Ginny got up. Hermione didn't know she had planned to say anything, so she was surprised when she started talking.

"I wanted to say a few words." She cleared her throat. "Well I want to say thank you, Hermione, for everything that you have done like helping me out with certain things." She cocked her head to the side. As Hermione saw who she was sitting next to, _ah Harry, but I didn't help her with anything. Oh yes,_ Hermione thought to herself. _Yes, I remember now, I told her to lay off a bit with Harry._ "Thanks for always being there when I need a chat, our really wild nights out, our girly nights in, but because she is a good friend. I just want to say good luck, and may you always be happy. "Ginny finished off by raising her glass. As everyone else did as she also said, "To Ron and Hermione, and big brother I am so proud of you as well, for all that you did with Harry, even though you risked your life. You are amazing." Ginny sat down and took a sip of her champagne. She had never had this drink before, and she had decided that she liked it.

Harry had got up and picked up his glass of champagne and raised it before saying, "What to say about my two friends, well I'll start with Ron. All the times you followed me on dangerous adventures at Hogwarts, and sometimes even outside Hogwarts. You still came even though you were risking your life. I just want to say thank you, for being my friend, sticking up for me with all that trouble in our fifth year. There was none more loyal than you Ron Weasley, and now my other friend Hermione, well the smartest girl in our year. Thank you for all your loyalty, following me into dangerous situations, like Ron did. Always nagging me to do my homework, "everyone laughed, "SPEW, but really I really value your friendship, you two are made for each other, even though they argued a lot at school, To Ron and Hermione." Harry sat down, as everyone raised their glasses, saying, "To Ron and Hermione."

Then as if they had apparated in the marquee, the waiters and waitress came in serving different types of food, and handing more champagne bottles out to each of the tables. All of the tables had decided on what they were having. They had begun eating; the waiters and waitress were hovering at the sides of the tables asking if people were ok, and refilling glasses.

The only thing that could be heard were knives and forks clinking against the plates and chatter from each of the tables. Occasionally, people from other tables would abandon their meals and try and engage Ron and Hermione, in conversation. Hermione could tell that Ron just wanted to eat his lunch, but smiled and chatted politely.

Finally, everyone had finished their main courses and desserts. So while the waitress and waiters, cleaned the tables they were directed into the house, so that Hermione and Ron could open wedding gifts if they so desired. Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and directed her into the kitchen. He sat down at the small table and then motioned for her to sit on his lap, smiling and playfully tapping him on the arm, Hermione sat down on his lap and they shared a long passionate kiss.

Ginny was looking for Hermione and Ron everywhere. She had looked upstairs, the sitting room and the toilet. She was just about to give up when she decided to look in the kitchen. She saw them together, Hermione sitting on Ron's lap and sharing a kiss.

Hermione looked up and gently heaved herself of Ron's very warm lap, _damn Ginny and her impeccable timing, _thought Hermione to herself. She smiled at her friend, as she helped Ron of the chair.

"Were you looking for us?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, your Mum wants some photographs done outside in the garden," said Ginny, shaking her head.

They made their way into the back garden, Ginny in front, Ron and Hermione at the back holding hands. Hermione stopped and looked around in amazement. There were beautiful flowers of all colours snaked up the fences, a beautiful water fountain with water trickling down and the decking area had been decorated with petals and fairy lights dangled around making the light bounce off all the furniture. The swinging lounger had also been decorated with fairy lights and flowers. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen in her life.

She ran up to her parents and gave them a hug, "Thank you, for all that you have done for me today. This garden looks fantastic." Hermione ran to her parents so she could hug them, she was shocked that her parents went to so much trouble for her big day. Hermione was overcome with tears and her Mum was dabbing at her eyes with a hanky. Her Dad, however, smiled and drew them altogether for a big hug, 'His girls.' He had never been prouder of Hermione than he was now. He led them over to the fountain to talk to the Weasley family.

The photographer coughed, signaling that he wanted to get started on these pictures. He sorted out his camera on a tripod. Mr. Weasley became very interested in knowing how it worked and decided to ask the nice man questions about it. The man however, became mildly irritated and just wanted to go and do his job, so shrugging his shoulders. Mr. Weasley made his way back over to his wife, who was talking to the Grangers.

The photographer had finally set up his equipment. So he arranged everyone in a line in front of the fountain, with Ron and Hermione front and centre, Ginny at the other side of Hermione and Harry at the side of Ron. Next were the Bride and Groom pictures, so everyone got out of the way and let them have their moment. Then it was the Bride and the Bridesmaid. Hermione grabbed Susan and Luna. So that Hermione stood in the middle with Ginny, Luna and Susan at either side of her. Then the groom and the best man came after. Harry wanted his other friends in the picture, so he grabbed Fred and George, Lee, Seamus, Dean and Neville. They all stood in a group, Harry and Ron in the middle and the others squashed in either side; like they were giving each other manly hugs.

Half an hour later, Hermione's Mum and Dad wanted more pictures, but with their disposable camera. Hermione's Mum wanted one of them cutting the cake. So re-filling their drinks, she led everyone into the kitchen so that they could cut the cake and get their picture. Hermione's Mum gathered everyone around the kitchen table. She then went to the drawers, and then handed them the knife. Hermione reached for it, then Ron put his hand over Hermione's, they cut the cake. A camera flashed. Brian went around handing out side plates with small slices of cake on. Hermione's Mum went to find the photographer so she could give him some champagne and cake.

Everyone went back to the marquee. Hermione thought it looked quite bare without all the things it had in it before, but this time though, Hermione noticed it had a small band playing music. This was meant for dancing Hermione thought. She grabbed Ron and then started dancing. It was just Hermione and Ron on the dance floor, at the moment until the singer in the band motioned for everyone else to start dancing. All around the room there were people asking each other to dance and giggling, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny were dancing, then Fred and Angelina, Luna and Ernie McMillan, George and Alicia, Neville was even dancing with Mrs. Granger, Hermione giggled. Arthur was bowing to Molly, Molly being slightly tipsy; was giggling wildly, went over to dance.

Hermione went over to find Susan and Luna, so that they could put in Operation: Get Ginny and Harry together. Susan was in the garden chatting animatedly with a very good-looking guy. She waved; hoping to catch her attention. She finally bade the guy goodbye, found Hermione and together they went in search of Luna.

"Having a good time?" Hermione asked Susan, Susan blushed and mumbled that she was. Her face was still scarlet by the time they found Luna.

Luna was in the living room, sitting on the comfy chairs and talking to a guy. It was Ernie McMillan. They looked like they were curled up together, and they were kissing each other as if they would die if they didn't.

Hermione coughed trying to get Luna's attention. It seemed that she was otherwise preoccupied. Susan however, went over and shoved Luna away from Ernie, she gave Luna a look. Luna knew when to argue back and that would not be the time. She reluctantly left Ernie on the chair and followed Hermione, Luna and Susan into another room. They went upstairs into Hermione's room, where they spent the most time getting ready.

They had finally got there and found that they couldn't get in. Hermione, ever the practical one, reached for her wand and said, "Alohomora." The door flew open and what did they see? Hermione giggled as she saw who was lying on her bed.

Hearing Hermione giggling, Susan and Luna came in and they found Ginny and Harry, lying on Hermione's bed. But what was so funny was that they were kissing. Hermione, Susan and Luna had been coming up with brilliant ideas on how to get them together and it seems they have done it by themselves. Hermione shut the door and motioned for the others to follow her downstairs.

When they got to the last step, they heard a bang. Fred and George came walking up to them laughing. People were running in fright from the living room, holding their noses.

"What have you done?" asked Hermione in a menacing tone, Fred and George backed away. They were nervous, as Ron and Harry had told them Hermione can strike when she's in a towering temper, like now for instance. The last time Harry, had told Fred, Hermione had slapped Draco Malfoy.

Fred and George were laughing at the Muggles running out of the living room. Hermione looked at them and said, "I hope your Mum doesn't find out what you've done." She looked at them with an I'm-an-ex-prefect-do-as-I-say- look. They had no choice but to comply with her.

"Garroting Gas," Fred said, as George directed him into the kitchen. They were still laughing, as Hermione, Susan and Luna went into the garden. She saw Ron talking to her Dad about trivial things, probably. She was so glad her parents and Ron were getting on. Her Mum and Mrs. Weasley were talking about cooking no doubt. She led Ron from the room, so they could spend more time alone together. She kissed Ron on the lips, and whispered,

"When do you want to go?"

"Why? Do you want to go now?" Hermione nodded. She looked at her watch; they had to go soon, as they would be checking into a hotel at 2:00. So they could be together and be near the airport, ready for the plane._ This time tomorrow, we will be in Italy, relaxing on a beach, exploring the towns,_ thought, Hermione. Ron and Hermione went to find their parents to tell them they were ready to leave.

They had finally found their parents, gathered in the living room sipping more champagne, looking through a large leather bound book._ Oh no, not the baby pictures,_ thought Hermione to herself. She stormed over and proceeded to pry the book out of Mrs. Granger's hand, just as she was showing Hermione, aged 2 years old in the back garden playing on the swing and waving at her parents. Molly looked sad that she didn't get to see the photo, but continued to make her way through the rest of the champagne left in her glass.

"Mum, you know I hate people seeing these pictures, it's embarrassing," said Hermione, placing the book back on the shelf, she went back over to her parents and Molly and Arthur she beckoned Ron into the room.

"Mum, Dad, it's time for us to go, so I think it's best if I throw the bouquet soon. Ok," said Hermione. Her parents were a bit upset that they had to go so soon, but Hermione had explained to them about the hotel room.

Molly, had placed the glass on the coffee table, and she looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Have either of you seen Ginny?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She was slurring her words a bit now; Hermione thought that this was quite funny, as she had never seen Mrs. Weasley like this before. Ron didn't like the idea of his Mum being drunk. She touched Ron's hand, letting him know that it's fine. She's just letting her hair down for a change.

"Yes, I did see Ginny. She was with Harry, in my room. They were kissing," said Hermione, giggling, it was a relief that they were finally together. Molly seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She broke out into the biggest smile. She turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Tonks and Remus send their congratulations and they have bought you a present." Mrs. Weasley handed them a beautifully wrapped package. They unwrapped it and found a not inside saying,

_Dear Ron and Hermione (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley)_

_Congratulations! Sorry we couldn't be there. Remus had just transformed and he wasn't very well._

_We sent you this gift instead, hope its. Ok, how is Ginny lately? Say hi to everyone for us._

_Yes, as Tonks said, congratulations! I hope everything went according to plan. How's Harry? I hope he is fine._

_I hope you have a very nice honeymoon, if you know what I mean._

_Love from,_

_Tonks and Remus_

The gift was beautiful. There were a few new products from Fred and George's joke shop, which I'm sure Ron will put to good use, and there were a few books. Hermione was delighted; she loved the smell of new books. She handed the gifts back to Molly and decided to go in search of Ginny and Harry.

Going upstairs into her room, she opened the door, they were still in there. She dragged them downstairs and into the living room. Ginny gave Hermione a dirty look, as though she wanted to be up there all alone with Harry. _Of course she did,_ thought Hermione to herself.

"The reason I have bought you downstairs, is because we are ready to go and I wanted to throw the bouquet," said Hermione, who felt a bit bad that she interrupted her time with Harry.

Ginny, nodded and she and Harry, holding hands went out into the garden. Molly and Arthur, followed, -- Arthur, trying to hold a slightly tipsy Molly steady, -- Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger, then followed, the rest of the guests went out into the garden.

Hermione, and Ron, stood side by side; while all the men were standing all in the corner, nursing glasses of champagne and muttering to each other darkly. The girls however, were each trying to shove each other out of the way, and get to the front. Hermione eventually threw the bouquet, and there were bodies flaying wildly, girls shoving each other out of the way, trying to trip each other over. The guys were all laughing and pointing, shouting.

In the end, Ginny had caught the bouquet and she looked pretty pleased with herself as she wrapped her arm around Harry's waist.

Ron and Hermione had changed and they made their way downstairs. Everyone had gathered in the hallway. Ginny came forward, kissed Hermione and gave her a hug. She also gave Ron a hug. The taxi came to collect them, they got in and waved. Hermione's Mum and Molly were crying softly.

The End


End file.
